Everything to Me
by ShuraSelphie
Summary: Alternate Season 7, they are fighting Caleb and The First. Starts out Oz/Willow, but it's a very Willow/Xander fic. R&R Please!


Title: Everything to Me Author: Stephanie aka MissDru17 Rating: PG Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to Joss Whedon/Mutant Enemy and all that other jazz. Pairing: Willow/Xander Summary: This is sort of my own Season 7. Oz came back, and is dating Willow in the beginning of the story. They are fighting Caleb and the First, but there aren't any potential slayers living in the house. Please Read and Review! I appreciate feedback.  
  
Everything to Me  
  
Willow opened her eyes, as the room was bright from the morning sun entering it. She rolled over to face the person she expected to be next to her, but there was no one there. She frowned, and then pushed herself into a sitting position, holding the covers to her body. She turned to the window, and closed her eyes as she felt the warmth from the sun wash over her. Then she heard a voice in the room, "Morning, Will," he said. She smiled, and looked over at him, "Hey, I was wondering where you were, Oz." "Sorry, I was downstairs helping Buffy with breakfast," he replied. "You make breakfast now?" she asked raising her eyebrows. He smiled softly, "I try." He sat down on the bed next to her, and pushed a free strand of hair behind her ear. He gazed into her eyes, and leaned in kissing her. She smiled, and then got out of bed, "That's the wake up call I was waiting for."  
  
She walked into the kitchen, refreshed from her shower, and dressed for the day. She saw the multiple cereal boxes out, and grabbed herself a bowl, pouring the cereal and milk into her bowl. She saw Oz walk in and smirked, "Yeah, you sure made breakfast." Buffy soon walked into the kitchen, her face showing that she had bad news to tell. She was severely stressed out, but refused to get any rest at all. Willow's face filled with concern, "Buffy, somethin' up?" Buffy crossed her arms, "Well, yeah, there's always something up. That's the story of my life. Have you found anything on Caleb, our new friend the preacher?" Willow shook her head, "Not really. Just that he's been in line with the First for a while.and I think he blew up the council. According to some British police reports, they recalled seeing a man dressed as a preacher leaving the building just hours before the explosion," she replied. "What about any weaknesses?" Buffy then asked. "Nope, sorry. We've got diddly on squat," Willow said. "Can you do a locator spell to see if we can find where he's located?" Willow nodded, "Sure, Buffy. Don't worry, we'll find him and kick his preachin' ass," she said with a grin, knowing Buffy most likely didn't believe her.  
  
She finished eating her cereal, and then proceeded to walk into the dining room, where the spell components from the last spell she had cast were set up. She sat in the chair in front of the map, and sprinkled the sand over the map, concentrating her energy to where Caleb was located. After she had completed the spell, she picked up the map, and walked into the living room where the gang was settled down. She handed Buffy the map, "I think he's located there.in that old vineyard." She sat down on the couch, next to Oz, and sighed, knowing what was coming next for them. Buffy stood near the door of the living room as she conducted the Scooby meeting, "Okay, guys, tonight we are going to find Caleb and kill him. Everyone is coming, and we're not leaving anyone behind in this house to accidentally get killed while we're not here." She looked over at Andrew, who had just entered the room, Hot Pocket in hand, "Which means you better not get in my way." Andrew looked startled, as she had suddenly directed her attention to him, "Are you sure? I have some awesome ninja ka-rah-tay moves that could be useful out in the battle..." She glared at him, and he sat down in his hostage chair, "Or, I'll just stay out of your way." "Good," Buffy said turning back to the others, "Prepare yourselves, guys. I don't know how many bringers are going to be in there since they work for Caleb. He's also incredibly strong, so, Will, I may need some spells for you, maybe to get him on the ropes." Willow's eyes widened, "What? Me? W-why can't I just stay out of the way like Andrew?" "Willow, you're my strongest weapon. Way stronger than me and anyone else here.." "But.what if I, you know, go to the bad place."  
Xander spoke up, "Willow, you know we're here to bring you back," he offered with a smile.  
Oz reached over, and squeezed her hand gently, "Yeah, you can do it."  
Willow sighed, "Alright.I'll try."  
  
Night came, too quickly it seemed to Willow. She didn't have much time to memorize all the spells she was apparently supposed to use against Caleb. She was sitting on her bed, reviewing the most useful ones when Xander came into the room. He sat down beside her, and she was so engrossed in the studying, she hardly noticed he had come into her room.  
  
"Hey, Will, how's the Wiccafest going?" he asked.  
She rubbed her eyes, and looked over at him, "Not so good. It's kinda busy up here," she said motioning to her head.  
"Aww, I know you can do it. Don't be so hard on yourself, not every spell you do is going to turn you into scary veiny Willow."  
"I know.I just get worried sometimes.and I think have the flu or something. My stomach feels all queasy, and I keep getting sick every morning. It's been happening for about a week now," she said.  
"You probably just have spell jitters. I'm sure they'll go away once you get started."  
"I hope so. All this craziness is not good for me."  
Xander looked at his watch, it was seven o'clock, "Time to gather the cavalry. We gotta head out now," he said to Willow. She looked stressed, almost as stressed as Buffy, "Don't worry, Will, I know you'll be able to do it," he said with a kind smile.  
  
She nodded to him and stood up, exiting her room. She walked down the stairs, and saw everyone saddled up with weapons. Andrew had even managed to get himself an axe. She looked at everyone: Buffy, Xander, Spike, Dawn, Anya, Oz, Faith, and Andrew. They all looked scared, and who wouldn't be?  
"Let's go," Buffy said simply as she opened the door.  
  
They soon reached their destination of the vineyard. Buffy turned and faced the group, "Okay, I need some of you to hang back, while the first of us go inside. We may need some backup in case there's a lot of bringers."  
Willow bit her bottom lip nervously, as she felt someone's hand in her own. She looked over at Oz, "Don't worry.we're going to make it through this," he said softly meeting her worried gaze. She nodded even though she wasn't convinced. She was more scared than she had been in, in a long time.  
  
Buffy, Faith, Oz, and Spike went in first. Xander, Willow, Anya, Dawn, and Andrew followed. Willow brought her hand up to her mouth, and nibbled on her nails.  
"Where the hell is Caleb?" Buffy asked impatiently.  
Then, a bringer came forward and charged at Buffy, she punched it hard in the face, then swung her axe, chopping its head off smoothly.  
  
"Well, well, the one and only Slayer," a voice echoed through the room.  
Faith walked up, standing next to Buffy, "Not the one and only."  
Caleb then came forward from the shadows, "Ah, yes, you're that other one. The one that should be in jail as I understand it."  
Faith shrugged, "Well, what can I say? I broke out, especially, just to kick your ass." Caleb raised his hand, "Now, now. Let's not be too hasty." He then punched the brunette Slayer in the cheek, knocking her back a few feet, as she fell to the ground.  
Spike growled, "Now I know why vampires hate you religious types," he said.  
Caleb was unimpressed, "Is this all you got, Slayer? A vampire, an unconscious Slayer, a small, weak little boy, and yourself?"  
Buffy smiled, "Not all I've got. Guys, now!"  
Willow, Xander, Anya, Dawn, and Andrew came down the steps, as more bringers came forward and attacked.  
Caleb came closer to Buffy, starting to punch her, but she punched him first. He backed up a little bit. The punch was strong, but not strong enough. He returned her punch, with a much stronger one. She flew across the room, hitting one of the barrels filled with wine. It poured out into the room, making the ground slippery.  
The others were fighting off the bringers. Willow was in the corner chanting a spell, when she saw a shadow looming over her. It was Caleb. She looked up, slowly, thinking for sure this was the end for her. She had nothing that would help her, without sending her off the deep end. But, she had to try. She squeezed her eyes shut, and held her arms out, as she felt the electricity forming in her hands.  
"You think you can hurt me with your little magic tricks, witch?" he asked with a smirk. Electricity flowed out of her hands, stunning him for a moment, before he backhanded her and she fell to the floor. Caleb bent down, picking her up by the neck. He held her up, her feet dangling. She tried to call out for help, but his grip was tight, and she was unable to speak.  
Oz had just finished chopping off a bringer's head, when he saw Willow in trouble. He came up from behind, his sword in the air. But, Caleb was too quick for him. He dropped Willow, and she hit the ground hard. Willow rubbed her neck, and breathed heavily. He grabbed onto Oz's wrist as his sword was raised, "Ah, ah, ah. That's not very good manners, boy." His grip on Oz's wrist was tight, causing him to drop the sword. Caleb bent down and picked it up, swinging it in the air, "I guess it's time you learned some then." With that, he plunged the sword into Oz's abdomen.  
  
Willow screamed, "No!"  
Xander had turned just in time to see what happened, 'Oh, God.tell me Willow didn't see that.' But, by the sound of her scream, he knew she had.  
Willow's bottom lip quivered, as Caleb came over to her, "Oh, I'm sorry, was that your little lover boy, witch? ..Now where were we?"  
Buffy's attention turned to her best friend after she heard her scream. She saw Oz, lying dead on the floor, and a wave of pain and sorrow washed over her. She put her hand to her mouth, but she couldn't be sad now, she had a fight to finished.  
Caleb still had the sword he had used to kill Oz in his hand. Willow put her hand to her chest. She couldn't feel anything, and she could barely breathe. For a moment, she thought this was all some horrible nightmare, but it was all real. It was her horrible and very real life. Caleb struck her cheek with the sword and she felt the blood running down it, but she didn't care. She soon saw as Buffy and Caleb fought. She reached her arm out, and a tear ran down her bloody cheek, "Oz.?" she asked softly. He couldn't be gone, not now.  
Xander ran over to his best friend, and wrapped his arms around her. Willow closed her eyes, she knew someone was there, but didn't really understand what was happening. She looked up at him, as tears filled her eyes, waiting to spill over onto her cheeks. After a while, she heard a thump and saw the preacher's head rolling on the ground. It gave her some satisfaction, but not much. She held onto Xander, as she cried, and softly repeated, "Oz.Oh, god, Oz."  
Xander held her trying to bring her face away from Oz's lifeless body, "I know, Will," was all he could say. He didn't know what to say. He felt bad for Willow. Everyone she had ever been involved with had been killed. Willow was in disbelief and cried into Xander's shoulder.  
Buffy came over to them, and softly said to Xander, "We should really get out of here before more bringers come." He nodded to the Slayer, and helped Willow up. Her legs were wobbly as she stood.  
Xander began, "Buffy.what are we going to do about." he said motioning to Oz's body.  
"Spike," Buffy said. Spike nodded, picked him up, walking up the stairs of the vineyard, and out into the open area. Buffy followed him, "Can you.take him to the morgue?"  
"Yeah.how's Red doing?"  
"She.she didn't look good. God, poor Will.this is just too awful."  
  
Xander let everyone else go up the stairs, before he helped her up the steps. Willow couldn't stop the tears from falling, but through them, she saw everyone else had cuts and scrapes. Everyone was okay.except- She breathed in the cool night air as she was out of the vineyard. He promised her.he said they would both make it through the fight. He lied to her...  
  
Back at the house, Xander had carried Willow up to her room. She curled up on her bed, and he went downstairs briefly to get some bandages. He kneeled beside her bed, and cleaned the wound on her cheek. She looked so tired and upset. He let his hand linger on her cheek longer than he had intended to, but luckily, she didn't seem to notice. He gently placed the band-aid on her cheek, and she sadly looked into his eyes with her own puffy and bloodshot ones. "How are you doing, Will?" he asked.  
She shrugged her shoulders, "I-I'm okay.I think." Xander knew that probably a lie, and she only said that to not make him worry.  
"Do you need anything?"  
She shrugged again. She knew that she didn't want to be alone. She was afraid that she would start bawling, and wouldn't be able to stop. She honestly wanted him to stay with her. She softly said, "Can.can you, um.stay here? I don't really want to be alone right now."  
He smiled to his best friend, "Sure. I can stay. The Xandman is at your service."  
She forced a small smile, and scooted herself over on the bed. He moved next to her on the bed, laying his head on one of the overstuffed pillows she had. She closed her eyes, and curled into him as he wrapped his arms around her. She actually felt some kind of comfort with him there. It wasn't much.but it was something. She was so tired from crying, but she was afraid that if she went to sleep, Xander wouldn't be there when she awoke. But, she couldn't stay awake any longer and she drifted off to sleep. Xander smiled to himself as he watched her sleep peacefully, or so he thought.  
  
~She shocked Caleb knocking him down to the ground. She felt her eyes grow black as she felt the anger surging through her. Someone she had shared everything with had been killed. Caleb pushed himself off the ground and backhanded her, and she slammed into the wall. He picked up the sword; ready to jam it into her torso as he had done to Oz just minutes before. She had no power left in her. She didn't know how Caleb could even stand after how much energy she had used to knock him down just once. She squeezed her eyes shut as she suddenly heard Xander's voice, "Leave her alone!" he cried. She opened her eyes as he charged heroically at the preacher, but Caleb was too quick for him. Before Willow could move, Caleb's hands were on Xander's head and chin, and with a quick flick of his wrist, Xander's neck snapped. He fell to the ground, almost in slow motion...as Willow screamed.~  
  
"Xander!" she cried as she awoke with a start.  
"I'm right here, Willow," he said, startled.  
Willow's fast heartbeat slowed down to normal pace, as she felt relieved. She moved closer to him, "I thought I had lost you.I had a horrible dream.or, well, a nightmare."  
"What happened in it?"  
She frowned, uncertain she should tell him, "Isn't there some urban myth that you're not supposed to tell people your nightmares just in case something might happen? But, I guess it couldn't happen since Caleb's dead."  
He frowned, "Oh, who cares about those urban myths. None of them are true anyway, that I know of."  
"Well, in my dream.Caleb killed you. I was using all my magick on him, but he was too powerful for me, and just as he was going to kill me, he.he killed you instead." She felt the tears forming in her eyes just thinking about it.  
Xander held her tighter, knowing she was really shaken up from everything. And who wouldn't be? She'd watched two people she loved die in front of her, as she was powerless. He was proud that after Oz had been killed, she didn't let the magick overtake her. She had really grown and gotten it under control. "It was just a dream. It didn't mean anything, and plus, like you said, Caleb's been killed."  
She nodded, "I know.I just think I'm going to hold off on sleeping for awhile."  
"Alright, do you need anything beverage or food-wise?"  
She shrugged, "No thanks. I'm fine." She looked up at Xander carefully, "Xander, you know I love you right?"  
"Oh, Will, you don't have to say that. I know you do, and I love you, too," he said with a comforting smile.  
Xander saw the hurt in her eyes, and it ate him up inside. He just wanted to help her feel better, but he honestly didn't know how. All he could do was hold her, and that's all she really wanted.  
  
*****  
  
A few weeks later.  
  
Willow opened the door to the Summers' home and hung her bag over the banister. She felt better about Oz's death, and she could actually sleep at night again. She had just come home from the doctor since Xander made her go after a couple weeks of complaining about the stomach flu. Her expression was blank as she looked into the living room. A few people were researching the First. Xander looked up from his book. He was wondering why she wasn't wearing her usual smile. He stood up and approached, "Everything go alright at the doctor's?"  
She looked at him, still wearing an emotionless expression, "What? Oh.yeah, I'm fine. I'm not sick."  
He raised his eyebrows, "Then, why were you feeling all sick and weird moody?"  
She turned away from him, "I don't want to talk about it. I-I'm going to go take a nap."  
Buffy came into the room from the kitchen just to watch Willow run up the stairs, "Whoa.what's wrong with Willow?"  
Xander was staring at the steps after Willow had run up them. He glanced at Buffy, "I'm not sure.but I think I have an idea."  
  
Willow was curled up on her bed, her back to the door. Tears streamed down her face. How could this have happened? She thought she had everything under control, and now she was.  
Xander opened the door, not bothering to knock. He walked over to her bed and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Will, please talk to me. What's wrong?"  
"Xander, I-I told you. I don't want to talk about it," she said, her back still facing him.  
"No, Willow. Something's obviously wrong." He walked around the bed, and crawled up next to her, propping his head up with his elbow, "We used to tell each other everything, and suddenly you don't want to tell me something really important?"  
She opened her eyes, trying to stop the flow of tears, "Things change."  
Xander frowned, "Friendships don't change. You're my best friend, Will, and you always will be. I'm here for you for whatever you need. We became really close over the last couple of week. I don't want to lose that now." He reached over, and placed a hand to her cheek, brushing away a few tears.  
Willow knew Xander was right. She was glad at how close they had become again. She didn't want to lose that. She swallowed the large lump in her throat, and placed her hand over Xander's, "Okay, if I tell you.don't tell anyone until I'm ready to, alright?" He nodded, and took his hand off her cheek, and squeezed her hand for reassurance. "Okay, well you know how I thought I had the stomach flu for a while? Well, I went to the doctor...a-and I found out that I'm.I'm-"  
Xander's mouth dropped open, as he knew what she was about to say, "You're pregnant?" She nodded sadly, but a smile formed on Xander's face. "Well, this is great, Will. I mean, you're going to be a mom, and have a little witch, or warlock, of your own!"  
She couldn't help but smile at how excited he was. She squeezed his hand back. "I guess it's a good thing. I-I'm just sad that I don't get to share it with who the dad would have been."  
He now understood why she was so upset about it. It was Oz's baby. "Well, at least you'll always have a part of him with you."  
She smiled, "Yeah, I guess you're right." She then became serious and looked deep into Xander's eyes, "I want to ask you something."  
"Ask away. I'm here for you, Will," he said moving closer to her.  
"Well.I don't know if I can do it alone, you know, raising a kid. Will you."  
He placed his hand on her arm, and held onto her. He met her serious gaze with one of his own, "Of course I will. I'll help you with whatever you need. I'm here for you always, Willow."  
Willow's eyes filled with tears, but she was tearing for a different reason. She was happy. She reached over, and pulled him closer. She cupped his face with her hands, and closed her eyes. Before she knew it, she was kissing him.  
Xander was surprised by Willow kissing him, but he returned the kiss with a passionate one of his own. He wrapped his arms around her and then she pulled back. She blushed, "Sorry.I-I don't know what I was doing."  
He still held her and he smiled, "You don't have to apologize."  
"Xander.you know how before, I mean a couple weeks ago when I said that I loved you.Well, I think I meant it more than how it sounded."  
"I know what you mean, Willow.Uhm, as long as we're telling things, I have a confession to make," he began. He looked deep into her eyes as he tried to form everything he ever wanted to say to her in his mind, "Will, you mean everything to me. More than everything. When I'm with you, all the pain that I feel goes away because I'm with you and I know everything will be alright. But, I'm always afraid of getting too close. We made that mistake back in high school, but I never really considered it a mistake, I was glad that we were finally together as we were supposed to be. Now that we're together, I don't want to lose you again. We sort of drifted apart these last few years, and I miss just spending time with you, Will."  
She felt her eyes tearing more as she listened to Xander. She had wanted him to say those things for so long. She smiled, "You mean everything to me, too, Xander. I know that I've loved you since kindergarten, and it blossomed after that. You make everything better for me. I really don't know what my life would be like without you. I'm glad that we became closer over the last couple weeks. I've missed you, and I don't want to lose this friendship with you.ever." She closed her eyes as she prepared herself for what she was going to say, "I love you, Xander. a- and not just in a friend way.it's more than that. I think it's always been more.I just pushed it away afraid of what would happen if I ever told you how I really felt." She took a deep breath, "I'm in love with you, Xander."  
  
Xander smiled, and he held her closer to him, "I think I fell in love with you sometime between kindergarten and now." He leaned down and kissed her. He couldn't believe what they had just said to each other. It all seemed like a dream, and he prayed in his mind that it wasn't. He gently laid Willow back down on the bed, and he ran his hand down her sides, then over to her stomach. He looked at the small lump that was there. His best friend, and the person he loved more than anything was having a baby. He felt his eyes water as he thought about it. He met Willow's eyes, "This is just amazing. Will, you're going to have a baby," he said mostly to himself because he almost couldn't believe it.  
Willow smiled, "I know.and I know it's not yours, but I want you to be the father to it. I mean if you want to.I can't think of anyone else who would be better."  
Xander was taken aback by her request. He knew she wanted him to help her out, but be like a father? Was he ready for that? With Willow by his side, he knew he was. "I'd be honored to be, Willow. I'll be by your side for everything. I promise." She pulled him down to her and kissed him. This was the best day she could imagine, and she wanted to savor every moment with him. She knew she had a lot ahead of her, but she knew she could do it if Xander was with her. He pulled back and smiled down at her, "I love you, Willow."  
"I love you, too, Xander."  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
